Happy Birthday Professor!
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: This takes place after the episode Splashdown. Ginger feels they should throw a birthday party for the Professor to show their appreciation for all he does. Yes this includes Pinger. I did add a tidbit in the story that wasn't in the show but I thought it was a nice tribute to Russell Johnson. Enjoy!


Ginger sat at the communal table frowning. Their latest attempt to finally be off the island was once again foiled however that is not what she was upset about. She was upset about something else. The fact that she and Mary Ann and the Howells tried to stow away on the space capsule. She had been irritated by the Professor saying that Gilligan and Skipper should steer it back to land that she came up with a plan for her and Mary Ann to sneak onto the capsule during the night. Reflecting now she realized it was a horrible idea! Professor would have been left all by himself on the island! How could she do that to him! He was right. Only Skipper and Gilligan had the skill to steer that capsule. Why did she have to get so angry about it? So she would have to have waited a little longer to be rescued, at least she would have been rescued.

It seemed that the four of them didn't bother to take the academic into consideration. That bothered her even more. He did so much for them on the island and this is the thanks he gets? How many times did she go running to him because some male tried to accost her? Or the time with the whole Randolph Blake ordeal. Who did they all go running to? The Professor that's who. Who was the one who kept Duke away from her? How could she do this! She felt horrible. Just horrible. She had to make it up to him. There had to be someway to let him know how sorry she was and how she truly appreciated all he did.

The five other castaways had emerged and joined Ginger at the table. Mary Ann and Gilligan set down a tray of food along with another tray of juice. Ginger watched as Skipper took his plate heaped it with food. She then observed as the Howells followed suit. Mrs. Howell saying how delicious everything looked. Gilligan had remarked that Mary Ann made the best pancakes. Mr. Howell was in agreement with this.

The farm girl turned to Ginger. "You want some breakfast?" She asked of her.

Ginger shook her head. "How can you all sit there and eat when we all acted so horribly?"

Mrs. Howell looked scandalized. "Whatever do you mean dear?" She asked.

"I mean we were going to leave poor Professor here all alone on the island. We just all selfishly stowed away on that stupid capsule and left him here." She replied. "How could we do that? It's just awful."

"Ginger." Mary Ann began. "It wasn't that bad. We just wanted to go home. Is that so terrible?"

"Yes it is!" Ginger exclaimed standing up. "It is terrible. We are supposed to be a group and we only thought of ourselves! We didn't think about leaving one of us behind. I can't believe I did what I did. I feel ashamed of it. You all should too!"

Mr. Howell spoke. "Ginger dear we didn't mean any harm. You know we would have sent back help for the Professor."

"I know that." Ginger said. "But it doesn't make it right. He does so much for all of us and this is how we treat him? How many times have you called him "egghead" Mr. Howell?" She asked. She then turned to Skipper. "What about that time you so snidely thought he didn't do enough manual labor and used his mind too much? You realize we would be lost without his brilliant mind?" She said. "He deserves better than that. We have to do something to show him that we appreciate him."

"How are we going to do that?" Gilligan asked.

Ginger thought a minute. "His birthday is soon. I say we throw him a big party to celebrate."

"I think that's a marvelous idea." Mrs. Howell smiled. "I love to throw a party."

"Splendid idea my dear." Mr. Howell said to Ginger. "I'll provide a bottle of my finest champagne!"

Mary Ann nodded. "I agree. It is a good idea. Gilligan and I will take care of the decorations. But what are we going to do for a cake?"

"I'll handle that." Ginger said. "Skipper you are in charge of the music. We are going to make this the best birthday party ever."

Everyone scattered to go begin their tasks. Ginger sat back down pondering what gift to give the Professor. What could she give him? Being on the island her resources were limited. She got up from her seat and hurried to her hut. Once inside she rushed to her old suitcase and dug through it. She had to have something….then her eyes came upon it. She almost forgot she had it with her. The medal her uncle earned while serving. It was the distinguished service cross. She adored her Uncle Raymond ever since she was a little girl. She was his favorite niece. He gave her the medal before he died told her she was one of the bravest people he had known. Going out and conquering the world like she did took guts and he was proud of her. She cherished it always. It meant a lot to her and she felt the Professor should have it. After all he did serve too. She was the only one of the castaways who knew that. He told her once while they were running some experiment. He said that he did something similar during his military days. Ginger thought it was admirable but the Professor didn't want to talk much more about it. It wasn't that he wasn't proud to serve. He was very proud, he just felt that he shouldn't make a big deal out of it. After all he didn't do it for the glory, he did it because he thought it was right.

Ginger lifted the medal from her suitcase and pressed it in her hand. She was sure that her uncle wouldn't mind her giving this to the Professor. She had a feeling he would love the Professor if he had met him. Her uncle was a scientist too and she could see them talking for hours about the subject. And him finding out the Professor also served, well that would just seal the deal. Ginger knew that her dear uncle would probably would be pushing her to marry the Professor. Ginger giggled to herself over that one. She could hear it now " _You need to marry that man Ginger." Uncle Raymond would say. "He's a good man. Treats you right. You won't find another like that."_

Well he was right about that. The Professor did treat her right and no she wouldn't find another like him. She stood up and walked to her table and set the medal down. She then picked up a small box and carefully placed it inside. Yes this was the perfect gift to give the Professor. She felt he deserved it and was one of the bravest men she had known. Always keeping a cool logical head in the face of danger. It was because of him that they weren't blown to smithereens on that boat. He was the only one who thought something was fishy. When they thought that the island was haunted by a ghost and that ghost told them to leave. Of course they all were anxious too but they had no way off the island. A boat just appears out of nowhere and the Professor was the only one smart enough think something wasn't right. So they made dummies to put on the boat and set it out to sail. Well it turned out the Professor's instincts were right and the entire vessel exploded. If it wasn't for him, they would all be dead.

And now she goes and pulls a stunt like she did the other night. How could she do that! What was she thinking! True she wasn't alone in it. The Howells did the same and Mary Ann was pretty darn eager to participate in her plan. Still she didn't feel that excused her behavior. Well she was gong to make it up to the Professor. He was going to know just how much he was loved. She would make sure of it.

 **A week later**

The decorations were up and the Happy Birthday Professor sign was hung. Everything was in place and the Professor didn't suspect a thing. He had been busy exploring caves the past week to notice anything. Ginger was tasked to bring him out to the party. She stood in front of the door to his hut smoothing out her gown. It was her light blue sequin gown. She picked it because she felt it matched the Professor's eyes. Why she cared about that she didn't know but she did. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Professor said.

She opened the door and walked inside. She smiled seeing the Professor busy at work at his lab table. "Hello Professor." The redhead greeted.

"Hello Ginger." He said looking up from his writing. "What brings you in here?"

"Oh well I thought that you could use a break. Dinner is ready and I figured you could use something to eat." She replied.

"I'm not very hungry but thank you." He replied going back to his chemical equation.

Ginger shook her head at him. "Professor you need to eat. Now come on." She said taking the pencil out of his hand and throwing it down. "You eat something."

"Ginger I…"

"Don't argue." The movie star said. "It won't do you any good. You are going to join us all for dinner and that's final."

The Professor sighed. "Oh alright." He said as he stood up. "I supposed I could take a small break."

"Good." Ginger said relieved. "Now come with me." She linked her arm with his and they exited the hut.

The pair arrived at the communal area where everyone shouted. "Surprise!"

The Professor was startled. "What is all this?" He asked.

Ginger smiled at him. "Happy Birthday Professor." She said kissing his cheek.

He felt a little flush but composed himself. "Happy Birthday?" He said puzzled then it came to him. "Oh yes…I completely forgot that today is my birthday."

"We have presents." Gilligan said. "And cake. Ginger baked a cake."

The Professor turned to Ginger. "You did?"

"Yes." She replied. "I made your favorite. Chocolate and peanut butter."

"Peanut butter?" The Professor said surprised. "How did you manage that?"

Ginger grinned. "Oh well this incredibly handsome yet brilliant scientist once told me about an easy way to make a peanut butter like substance."

"Oh." The Professor said turning a bit red. "I see."

"I listen when you speak." Ginger said to him with a bright smile.

The Professor's eyes went over her and for one reason or another he thought she looked exceptionally beautiful. The way her redlocks hung down by her creamy white shoulders. The shampoo he created for her made her hair so soft and silky and at the moment he wondered just what it would be like to run his fingers through it.

"Come on Professor." Mary Ann said. "Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

The scholar went over to the table and the others began to sing Happy Birthday. Once the song came to a close, the Professor's eyes briefly looked at Ginger and he made his wish before blowing out the homemade candles on the cake.

Gilligan was anxious to cut into it but Ginger scolded him saying they had to give the Professor his presents. The Howells gave him one of Mr. Howell's cameras. They thought he could use it to help document his scientific findings on the island. The Professor thought it a fine gift and thanked them both. Skipper put together a binder for the Professor to keep his important papers in. Mary Ann and Gilligan had gone into one of the caves and found some pottery that they believed the Professor would enjoy. The academic told the three he was appreciative of their gifts.

It was then Ginger's turn. She felt a little shy giving him such a gift but she really wanted him to have it. He took the box and opened it. "Ginger." He said noting it's contents. "This is a distinguished service cross. Where did you get this?"

"It belonged to my Uncle Raymond." Ginger explained. "He gave it to me before he died. I want you to have it."

"Ginger it's a very nice gesture on your part and I do appreciate it but I can't keep this."

"Sure you can." Ginger said. "I think you deserve it. You do a lot for us around here and I want you to have it. I know my uncle wouldn't mind either."

"I don't know what to say." The Professor stated. "Thank you Ginger. I am flattered you want me to have this."

Ginger smiled at him. "You're welcome. Happy Birthday." She said as she gave him a hug.

Gilligan then asked if they could finally cut that cake. Ginger let go of the Professor and gave Mary Ann permission to cut into it. Everyone thought it was moist and delicious. Naturally Gilligan had more than one helping of cake.

Skipper started the music. The Professor asked Ginger if she would care to dance. She happily said yes and they went to the dance area. The Professor could not help but notice her beauty in the torch lights. "It was kind of you to give me your uncle's medal." He said. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't." She said. "I wanted to. Professor you do so much and you are under appreciated. I feel terrible about stowing away on that capsule. It was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Ginger there is no need to apologize. I understand you just wanted to get back home." He said. "It's okay."

"I don't think it is." Ginger said. "You would have been left all alone. That's not right. It was terrible of us. I'm so sorry Professor. I really am."

"Ginger it's alright. I'm not upset with you. You don't need to keep beating yourself up over it. I told you I understand." He said.

"You forgive me?" She asked her eyes looking him innocently and her lips pouted.

Knowing full well that he lacked the ability to resist such a look from the movie star, the Professor sighed. "Okay. If it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

Ginger beamed. "Oh thank you Professor!" She said throwing her arms around him. "I'm so glad you aren't angry at me."

"Don't give it a second thought…dear." He said with a smile.

Ginger giggled. "Professor you are so cute." She said. She looked into his blue eyes and before she knew it, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled her in tighter returning her kiss. It lasted for a good while before it broke. Ginger looked at him with a tender smile. "Happy Birthday Professor." She said.

"A very happy birthday indeed. Especially since my wish came to be." He replied as he kissed her once more.

The End.


End file.
